Particularly in the vehicle building industry, metallic materials are very widely used, and vehicle manufacturers are interested to obtain improved engine performance by reducing vehicle weight and at the same time lower emissions of pollutants.
The DE 102010020373 A1 discloses a method for producing a component from a sheet of iron-manganese steel, comprising the following steps:                Cold forming a sheet metal workpiece in a pressing tool,        Heating the pressed sheet metal workpiece to a temperature between 500 and 700° C., and        Calibrating the heated sheet metal workpiece in a calibrating tool.        
The iron-manganese steel sheet may be a TRIP steel, a TRIP/TWIP steel, or a triplex steel. The manganese content may be between 12 and 35 weight %. The temperature during heating is set so that work hardening is reduced by at least 70%, particularly 80% in pressed lateral sections of the pressed sheet metal workpiece. The tensile strength of the calibrated sheet metal workpiece has a maximum fluctuation margin of 20%, particularly 10%, over the entire geometry thereof.
The WO 2012/077150 A2 discloses a method for manufacturing a steel having a high manganese content and with good mechanical resistance and formability. The steel has the following chemical composition: C 0.2-1.5%, Mn 10-25%, optionally Ni<2%, Al 0.001-2.0%, N<0.1%, P+Sn+Sb+As<0.2%, S+Se+Te<0.5%, and also optionally Nb+Co<1, and/or Re+W<1, the remainder being iron. In connection with a cold rolling operation, a recrystallization annealing is carried out in the temperature range between 900° C. and 1100° C. for a period between 60 and 120 seconds. Alternatively, it is also possible to carry out the recrystallization annealing in a temperature range between 700° C. and 800° C. for a period between 30 and 400 minutes.
The DE 69226946 T2 discloses a method for producing a metal plate from an austenitic steel alloy with high manganese content, comprising the following steps:                Preparing a steel slab having a defined chemical composition,        Heating the steel slab to 1100° C. to 1250° C.,        Hot rolling the steel slab in order to form a hot rolled steel plate at a hot rolling temperature from 700° C. to 1000° C.,        Cold rolling the hot rolled plate to create a cold rolled sheet,        Annealing the cold rolled sheet at a temperature between 500° C. and 1000° C. for a period lasting from 5 seconds to 20 hours,        
wherein said steps result in a microstructure that consists almost 100 percent of austenite grains having a grain size <40 μm in the hot- and cold-rolled annealed metal sheet, wherein the austenite bodies form deformation twin crystals during deformation below room temperature, except for ε- and α′-martensite phases induced by tensile stress.